fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Serendipity Hikari-Saito
"I swear she has teeth in her you know what." "Remember, in spite of her business and scrynet show, she's still a Saito. Adopted or not that's not a lineage to take lightly." This powerful sorceress is best known for her loyalty to her friends, her scrynet show, and her swift and final vengeance against those who have wronged her or hers. Anger this petite kitsune at your own risk. History Serendipity Hikari-Saito was born Serendipity Hikari to a poor clan of kitsune in Fiend's Reach. She spent much of her time as a girl stealing food for her family, or helping her older siblings do the same by providing a distraction. Given to a precocious sexuality Seren (as she became known to most people) spent most of her teen years with a multitude of female lovers, refining her seductive and tantric arts. She was the runt of her litter, and the last set of children born to her parents. Her family, eager to escape poverty after an economic depression in the 12th year of the saltborn, sold their youngest daughter into slavery at the ripe age of fourteen. What happened in bondage is a grim as a person can imagine for a girl of Seren's beauty and charms. She was quickly enlisted as a prostitute against her will, and spend four years satisfying a myriad of clients at the behest of her new owners. This ended when she was purchased by her current wife Hunter, who had been enthralled by the kitsune's charms. After a tumultuous and insecure time for the young woman she decided to stick things out with Hunter. The woman had bought her freedom, and treated her kindly. She was spared the indignity she would have otherwise suffered, and Hunter became her unlikely savior. A year later Minori Saito would wash ashore near Hope's Redoubt. Seren, having remembered the legacy of the kitsune clan, tested Minori's resolve. She tasked the legendary arcanist with teaching her to read, and proved a poor student. During her tenure she realized that this clanhead wanted little more than to better the life of her people, and the world in general. After learning to read Seren remained in Minori's employ, swearing herself to the ancient clan. Her ambitions didn't end there, however. A life of prostitution against her will had made her sensitive to the plight of poor women. She decided to open the Silken Sin, a brothel for girls that legitimately wanted to ply their talents. A safe haven for sex workers who wanted to escape the risk of abuse that solo work entailed. A portion of the proceeds goes to her foundation for young women, teaching them marketable skills so they can escape a life of sex work when nothing else seems available. Today the Silken Sins holds a dual purpose. It stays true to the original intent of its foundation, but also serves as a hotbed of gossip and rumors. Some say it's even the training ground for Saito spies, and Seren hasn't commented on these claims. Appearance Seren dresses herself lavishly. Often with fur coats and silken dresses, outfits that display her potent sexuality and attract the eye. Having narrowly escaped a life of poverty she adorns herself with the symbols of wealth, rings, necklaces, pure fabrics, and the finest magical accessories. Everything she wears and carries bears her own personal style, from her handbags to her bejeweled scrynet slab. She's a rather small woman, standing only five feet three inches tall. Her curves are extremely generous, and her skin is kept soft and silky. Her reddish blonde hair has a bit of a wave to it that she tames into silken perfection each morning. Her nine tails are similarly colored, and bear a red puff at the end of each. Personality Seren is known to be a bit abrasive to some. She doesn't like to mince words, and her life growing up in the Reach has made her no stranger to death. She believes the best way to cope with the evils in the world is to accept and confront them, so she rarely mitigates the impact of her statements. She dotes on her female friends and is a renown flirt. Her male friends she flirts with as well, albeit not as heavily. She prefers to be surrounded by capable people, or at least good conversationalists, and has no problem abandoning a relationship once it's no longer valuable to her either emotionally or temporally. Relationships Hunter Hikari-Saito: "Do you know how many times I stabbed her because I was afraid? She endured so much from me, and kept telling me she loved me until I believed it. She's the shoulders I stand on while I reach for my dreams." '' Hunter is her wife and lover. Their relationship stated out rocky after Hunter purchased her from her masters, but the woman has been nothing but supportive and loving ever since then. Hunter is the technical mastermind behind much of the Silken Sin's many amenities, and is the director for most of their scrynet show. Minori Saito: ''"My new master, and a much better one. It's embarrassing, but I'm comfortable being her subordinate. I need a strong hand nowadays, and hers is gentle. I believe in her cause." If Hunter restored Seren's faith in love, then Minori returned Seren's faith in the good of others. While she was suspicious of the woman at first, Minori has proven time and time again to be unwavering in her service to good. Mercy: "No I don't just like her for her tits. I mean, yeah, they help, but there's more to it than that." Mercy is one of Seren's girls and someone she feels responsible for. New to the material plane Mercy doesn't seem to understand much of mortal emotions or behaviors. She hopes she can guide the woman to finding purer things like love and friendship amidst the sexual depravity the woman seems to favor. Kyros: "He's got them abs, what can I say? Always good to find a fellow Calistran that isn't just a slut." Kyros is a bouncer/escort in Seren's employ. As a fellow Calistran he's someone Seren feels close to. Especially since he's of a vindictive bent of her faith just like Seren is. She trusts him to take the safety of her employees as seriously as she does. Penance: "She's my celebrity cruuush~ That tail, those horns... those... TITS!!" Penace is Seren's celebrity crush. Enough said. Imesah Saito: "This bitch is the reason it's so hard to seduce Min. She's great and all, but I have to stop myself from seeing her as a rival." Imesah is a woman that Seren really wants to like. She has to stop herself from viewing the angel as a rival for Minori's attention, which she struggles with from time to time. Legends of the angel's accomplishments at Minori's side, however, do more than enough to make sure that Seren doesn't get bitter. Pepper Brinescale: "She's so sexy, and I finally caught her. There's more to this dragon than salt and a professional demeanor. I'm hoping things go well, I really like her." Pepper is Seren's brand new flame. She's been chasing the dragon off and on since the opening of Caeth Shaeras to the saltborn. Recently Pepper has returned her affections, and the two are engaged in a torrid affair. Seren's hoping that the relationship turns out to be more than summer love. Category:Character